


Perfectly perfect

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nonverbal Bucky Barnes, Nonverbal/Semiverbal Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: This was originally a piece for a manip challenge ontumblr, and now it's here!





	Perfectly perfect

 

Once Steve hears Bucky’s heavy shuffling footsteps nearing the kitchen, he knows it’s only a matter of time until he’ll have a giant half-asleep sloth draped over his back.

“Mornin’, Buck.”  
  
Bucky cracks his eyes open owlishly, then gives a single grunt in reply. Steve tries to hide a smile behind his cup of tea; it doesn’t matter to him that Bucky doesn’t talk, he communicates his love in so many other ways; staying awake with him when Steve crams for exams, taking care of him through his numerous colds, roaring like an angry bear at anyone who dares to pick a fight with his feisty twig of a boyfriend, and, of course those one-of-a-kind morning sloth-hugs. Bucky’s kind, he’s loving, he has a great sense of humor, he’s loyal and protective; in short, Bucky is perfectly perfect just the way he is.  
  
Feeling Bucky’s fingers slip under his, Steve leans back into his boyfriend’s warm shoulder and hums contentedly. Bucky kisses the side of Steve’s head, and Steve squeezes Bucky’s fingers, then leans back a little to look at him. “If you want my toast it’s gonna cost ya another kiss, pal.”   
  
Bucky rolls his eyes with a huff and lets go of Steve’s hand to go make his own breakfast, or so Steve thinks; the next second Steve finds himself on the receiving end of one doozy of a smooch. After what seems too long to hold his breath, but not long enough to pass out, Bucky’s walking back towards the bedroom with one of those ‘cat that ate the canary’ grins as he licks the last of Steve’s jammy toast off his fingers.   
  
Yep, Steve thinks to himself; he’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a piece for a manip challenge on [tumblr](https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/170350079624/perfectly-perfect-once-steve-hears-buckys-heavy), and now it's here!


End file.
